Our daily life isn't common
by Tipititralala
Summary: Une série de petites OS, dans la vie de House & Cuddy. Une seule chose importante à dire : their daily life isn't common ...
1. Family, Sweety Family

__Me voilà mes très chers lecteurs ! Excusez moi pour le retard, mais disons que, cette semaine en particulier, j'ai été pas mal occupé. Du coup, j'avais peu de temps pour écrire. Mais voilà voilà, j'ai réussi à terminer relativement rapidement ce que je voulais vous offrir. Car, à la demande de Josam, je vous offre une première série de OS Huddy. Comme vous pourrez en juger, elle se place au niveau de la saison 7, à une époque où Cuddy et House étaient encore ensemble. Et, comme vous pourrez le voir, elle narre des petits épisodes de leur vie commune. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont en tout cas ! Mais, je vous préviens de suite, la prochaine série serait totalement différente, mais vous en jugerez par vous même en temps voulu ! Sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits lecteurs, et à la prochaine ! See ya :)__

* * *

><p><em><strong>F**cking First Week.<strong>_

Lisa sortit de la salle de bains. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle était visiblement fatiguée. Son compagnon la croisa dans le couloir, la coinçant alors contre le mur.

**- Lâches moi House s'il-te-plait**, dit-elle sèchement.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sondant chacune de ses expressions. Son doigt parcourait le buste de la jeune femme, son autre main la bloquant contre le mur.

**- Mademoiselle Cuddy serait-elle réticente aujourd'hui ? Elle ne peut pourtant pas résister au super Diagnosticien qui lui sert de boyfriend … **la taquina-t-il aussitôt.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

**- J'ai des choses à faire Greg, alors laisses moi tranquille**, s'empressa-t-elle de rétorquer.

Il connaissait parfaitement les raisons de son humeur massacrante, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer. Après tout, autant continuer un peu ce petit jeu …

**- Avoues petite cochonne, tu rêves que j'enfonce mes doigts dans ton intimité et que je te fasse hurler …**

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa était menaçant, assassin. Elle était réellement de mauvais poil, le genre de sautes d'humeur durant lesquelles en temps normal les autres préfèrent vous laisser en paix de peur que vous deveniez agressif.

**- Mon tampon me suffit amplement tu vois. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je devienne encore plus insupportable, t'as intérêt à me lâcher**, précisa-t-elle, avant de poser ses mains sur son torse, s'apprêtant à le repousser.  
><strong>-F**king première semaine<strong>, grommela le médecin, avant de finalement lâcher son emprise sur elle et de s'appuyer sur sa canne.  
><strong>- Oh tais toi hein, c'est pas toi qui a tes règles et qui risque de tuer la première personne qui s'opposera à toi<strong>, rétorqua la brunette, la main posée sur son ventre. **En plus en me plaquant contre le mur, tu m'as fait encore plus mal au dos que ce que j'ai déjà en temps normal !**

Il fit alors glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, s'adoucissant face à celle à laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Il embrassa sa joue, comme si cela pouvait permettre de la calmer.

**- Allez viens dans la chambre, je vais te masser pour me faire pardonner …**

Sur ces mots, il attrapa sa main et la conduisit dans la chambre, où il la fit s'allonger et s'attela à lui faire passer cette douleur qui était en partie de sa faute. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, « _**F**cking First Week ... **_**»**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cereals' War<br>**_Un supermarché, comme on en trouve dans toute ville qui se respecte. Une famille en apparence comme les autres, qui fait ses courses histoire de remplir le frigo. Et, comme tout passage presque obligatoire quand on a des enfants, le rayon céréales.

**- Mummy, je veux des Cherios !** S'écrit la petite, d'environ trois ans.  
><strong>- Hors de question, elles sont dégueu' ! <strong>S'empresse de rétorquer celui qui, à priori semble être le père.  
><strong>- Mummy, je les veux quand même parce que moi je les aime !<strong>

La jeune femme poussa un soupir. Décidément, avec ces deux-là il lui semblait davantage avoir deux enfants et non un. Les mains sur le caddy, elle se mordillait la lèvre, se demandant pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir une famille comme les autres, et pas les deux gamins qu'elle se trimbalait.

**- Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous battre tous les deux ?** S'exclama-t-elle en les fixant tour à tour. **Vous allez quand même pas vous prendre le chou pour des céréales, non ?**

L'homme se tourna vers sa compagne, la toisant du regard comme si elle venait de prononcer une aberration. S'appuyant sur sa canne, il la dévisageait.

**- Sunshine, ce ne sont pas des simples céréales, ce sont les céréales qu'on va manger le matin ! Alors hors de question que je laisse une mioche acheter de la merde**, assura-t-il, tout à fait sérieux.  
><strong>- House, surveilles ton langage, je n'apprécie pas que tu prononces des gros mots devant elle ! <strong>Le sermonna Lisa, les mains sur les hanches et le caddy stoppé devant elle.

Sa fille, quand à elle, tenait toujours fermement le paquet dans ses mains, bien décidée à obtenir de la part de sa mère qu'elle les lui prenne.

**- J'm'en fous, on achètera pas ses céréales, elles ont pas de goût !**

Nouveau soupir de la part de la Doyenne. Elle savait à quel point les deux pouvaient se montrer têtus, et qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un arrangement si elle voulait mettre fin à leurs chamailleries.

**- Greg tu es un grand garçon, tu devrais faire un effort quand même ! **Lui reprocha-t-elle tout en conservant un œil sur la petite.  
><strong>- Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire des concessions et pas au microbe hein ? <strong>Riposta l'infirme en fusillant l'enfant du regard.  
><strong>- Parce que tu es un adulte et que tu es censé être bien assez mature pour te plier sans rien dire !<strong>

Il défiait alors sa Patronne du regard, cherchant à lui prouver qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une histoire de céréales, mais il ne voulait pas perdre la bataille. Une vraie guerre de céréales …

**- Hey Minimoy', t'as entendu ta mère ? C'est moi qui choisit les céréales, alors on prendra pas celles-là ! **Fanfaronna le Diagnosticien en tirant la langue à la fillette.

Rachel lui adressa alors un regard menaçant, tout comme ceux que lui adressait parfois sa compagne. C'est fou comme cette gosse ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère adoptive au fil du temps, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de liens de sang.

**- Maman elle a dit que c'est moi qui choisissait ! **S'écria la petite, les mains sur les hanches, toisant d'en bas son 'papa'.

La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir. Non mais vraiment, ils étaient aussi irrattrapables l'un que l'autre. Il lui fallait une idée, et vite si elle ne voulait pas que les regards des autres clients du magasin ne se fassent plus assassins.

**- Bon vous allez arrêter tout de suite tous les deux ! **Les interrompit-ils, avant d'attendre qu'ils se tournent vers elle pour poursuivre. **Prenez chacun vos céréales et taisez-vous, comme ça tout le monde sera content.**

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase, que déjà les deux paquets étaient dans le caddy, et la petite famille prête à continuer ses courses. Le médecin se pencha vers sa compagne sitôt la marche reprise, et chatouilla rapidement sa nuque avec son nez.

**- Tu viens de mettre fin à la « Cereals' War » Honey-Bun**, susurra-t-il à son oreille. **Mais ta technique qui consiste à plier aux deux désirs, c'était un peu facile hein …**

Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice avant de freiner le pas pour admirer son arrière train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ass, Sweety Ass<br>**_La Doyenne se tenait debout dans le hall d'entrée, discutant avec Brenda de l'arrangement de certains plannings. Un bruit de canne se fit entendre derrière elle, suivi très rapidement par une 'masse' de petite taille qui déboula et se réfugia dans ses jambes. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers les deux arrivants, et prit la plus petite dans ses bras.

**- House, quand je t'ai dit de venir plus tôt au travail, c'était pas pour que tu arrives plus tard, et avec Rachel pour pas te faire sermonner hein !**Lui rappela-t-elle gentiment avant qu'il ne la fasse taire par un baiser.

L'enfant dans ses bras remua un peu, afin de faire remarquer sa présence. La jeune mère la déposa sur le comptoir de l'accueil, avant de lui donner une sucette à la fraise. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur son compagnon, gardant tout de même un œil sur ce que sa fille faisait.

**- Si je t'avais demandé de venir plus tôt, c'est parce que je voulais que tu avances dans tes consult' Greg, tu le savais en plus !  
>- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je n'arrive que maintenant ? J'aime pas les consult' M'maaaaaaaaaaan …<strong>

Il lui fit une frimousse digne du Chat Potté, l'implorant du regard. Elle soupira, les yeux levés au plafond. Décidément,il était vraiment irrattrapable, pire qu'un enfant celui-là !

Alors qu'elle avait le regard visé sur son compagnon, elle sentit une main glisser sur son postérieur, et poussa un hurlement de surprise. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tandis que son visage prenait une teinte pivoine. Elle avait soudainement envie de devenir aussi petite qu'un Minimoy, afin de se terrer dans un coin et de ne plus être l'objet de tous les regards.

Elle avait alors fait volte face, plantée devant sa fille qui pouffait de rire, la main devant la bouche. Apparemment, la petite semblait bien fière d'elle ! Mains sur les hanches, la Doyenne se voulait sévère.

**- Non mais ça va pas la tête Chérie ? **S'insurgea-t-elle, forçant l'enfant à soutenir le regard avec elle.

House quand à lui, pouffait totalement de rire. Il était fier de voir à quel point cette petite pouvait se montrer douée pour enquiquiner sa mère.

**- Où tu as vu joué qu'on se conduisait de la sorte avec sa Maman hein ? **S'offusqua la jeune mère, ne lâchant pas une seule seconde sa fille du regard, comme pour la forcer à tout avouer.  
><strong>- Houseeeeeeeeeeee ! <strong>Se réjouit alors cette dernière.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir désespéré. Son enfant usait du pire modèle qu'elle avait à sa disposition, et ce n'était pas ce qui l'enchantait le plus. Le Diagnosticien lui, semblait presque s'étouffer à force de rire comme il le faisait.

Lisa se retourna promptement vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

**- Toi, je vais te tuer. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, crois moi**, le menaça-t-elle.  
><strong>- J'aimerai bien voir ça dis donc... <strong>Se moqua-t-il, avant de se pencher pour se saisir de ses lèvres, sachant éperdument que tous les regards étaient vissés sur eux.

Elle le repoussa brusquement, le visage aussi rouge que peut l'être une pivoine arrivée à maturité. Elle attrapa ensuite la main de sa fille, et s'accroupit à son hauteur, prêtant tout de même attention à ce que sa jupe de tailleur serrée ne laisse rien apparaître de trop gênant pour elle.

**- Ne recommences plus jamais ça Rachel ! **La sermonna-t-elle, la retenant par les bras pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. **Ce n'est pas parce que House le fait avec Maman que tu dois me le faire toi aussi ! C'est une chose entre adultes, que l'on ne doit pas faire quand il y a du monde autour. Tu es trop petite pour ce genre de choses, alors ne t'avises pas de recommencer ou tu seras punie ! J'ai bien été clair ?**

L'enfant, un peu honteuse, baissa les yeux et acquiesça timidement. Elle n'aimait pas que sa Maman soit en colère contre elle. Alors c'est promis, elle serait sage jusqu'à la prochaine bêtise …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brownbeard<strong>_

Les deux amants étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, profitant d'un repos bien mérité après une dure journée de labeur. La jeune femme avait les yeux clos, la tête reposée sur le torse de son compagnon, qui caressait doucement ses cheveux en s'enivrant de leur parfum exquis de vanille. Elle attrapa la télécommande, et changea la chaîne qu'ils regardaient auparavant. Elle la reposa ensuite contre son buste, s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui, les jambes un peu repliées sur son bas-ventre. Il profita d'un instant où elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se saisir de la télécommande, et adopta pour un programme qui, il le savait, ne serait pas du goût de sa compagne.

**- Enlèves ça tout de suite, tu sais que je n'aime pas Brownbeard.  
>- Mais j'ai envie de regarder, alors je ne changerais pas<strong>, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Elle se tourna périlleusement vers lui, manquant presque de chuter du divan. Il la retint parla taille, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**- Comptes pas sur moi pour regarder CA. C'est même pas la peine Greg.**

Il l'implorait du regard, bien que sachant éperdument que la tâche ne serait pas des plus simples.

**- Je sais que tu préférerais voir un porno en ma compagnie, mais d'abord c'est l'heure de ****Brownbeard! **Soutint-il, bien décidé à regarder son dessin animé préféré.  
><strong>- Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais dans la chambre<strong>, dit-elle alors simplement tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever.

Il la retint par la main, enlaçant rapidement ses doigts avec les siens.

**- Allez, restes avec moi Honey-bun. Promis je te ferais ta fête juste après.  
>- House, le chantage sexuelle avec moi ça ne marche pas.<br>- A ta place, je n'en serais pas aussi certain …**

Il déplaça sa main libre sur les hanches de sa partenaire, parcourant doucement ses formes avantageuses. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre d'accroître sa résistance à lui. Mais c'était chose vaine, elle le savait. Il finirait par la faire plier, plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait. C'était comme ça, et ça l'avait toujours été. Elle finissait toujours par baisser les armes avec lui, contre sa volonté. Et il en jouait habilement.

**- Allez, rallonges toi contre moi, et regardes juste un épisode, s'il-te-plait**, lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

Il lui adressa une moue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable, ses yeux l'implorant plus que jamais.

Elle poussa un soupir lascif, et laissa ses bras retomber contre son corps avant qu'il ne l'attire vers lui et lui fasse à nouveau prendre place dans ses bras. Une fois de plus, elle avait perdu son combat face à lui. Une fois de plus, il l'avait fait plié à ses désirs.

Elle se rallongea donc à ses côtés, et il entoura son bras autour de sa taille, avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

**- Un épisode, juste un. Et c'est tout, okay ?  
>- Promis.<strong>

Il reposa ensuite ses yeux sur l'écran de télévision, où le générique de son dessin animé se fit entendre. La jeune femme quand à elle, entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son employé. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant tout simplement aller contre lui. Un épisode, un seul, elle devrait bien pouvoir tenir...


	2. Cuddy's Children

_Comme promis, voici la deuxième série de OS ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à me confondre en excuses. J'ai vraiment vraiment tardé à poster la suite, mais à cause des cours, des révisions et des BAC blancs qui ont eu lieu la semaine dernière, je n'avais plus du tout de temps pour moi. Mais ma faute est réparée, puisque voici ce que vous attendiez tous [du moins je l'espère xD]. Je croise donc les doigts comme jamais, en espérant que ces petites OS vous plaisent. Je me suis amusée à les écrire, et j'espère qu'elles seront à votre goût ! Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remerciée 'Josam', grâce à qui j'ai pu développé les idées qu'elle m'a proposé, suite à l'inspiration que la fiction anglophone 'Demon Child' publiée par 'House4Cuddy' sur un forum. Alors on dit tous "Merci Josaaaaaaaaam !" et on s'assoit convenablement à sa place pour se préparer à lire. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, cette série de OS se place après la saison 7, mais aucunement durant la saison 8. Concentrez-vous simplement sur une possible suite de la série après la saison 7. House et Cuddy ont rompus depuis environ 3 ans, mais ils ont conservés leurs jobs au PPTH. Pour la suite, je vous laisse voir par vous-même :D  
>Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !<br>**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little Devil<strong>_

House se tenait dans le hall de l'hôpital, en appui sur le comptoir de l'accueil. Il profitait de la pause qu'avait pris Brenda pour réarranger à sa manière les dossiers, afin d'emmerder son monde comme il aimait le faire. Il se saisit du bocal à sucettes, et enfila aussitôt l'une d'elle dans sa bouche. Hum, quel délicieux parfum de fraise ! Alors qu'il s'amusait à regarder les idiots tout autour qui se pressaient pour se rendre à la CLINIC afin d'y recevoir un diagnostique, il sentit qu'on tirait sur son jean. Il baissa les yeux, son regard se posant alors sur le Minimoy qui s'y était accroché.

**- Hey Microbe on lâche ma jambe !** S'exclama-t-il en tentant d'éloigner l'enfant.  
><strong>- Howseeeeeeeeeeeeeee, powtes moiiiiiiiii ! <strong>S'écria la mini chose en contre-partie.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un soupir. Décidément depuis qu'il la connaissait, et cela depuis sa naissance, elle était « bien casse-bonbons» comme il ne cessait de le répéter.

**- Vas voir ta mère et laisses moi tranquille Mowgli.**

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes, et elle s'éloigna en courant vers le bureau de sa mère. Quelques instants plus tard, Lisa sortit de l'office, la petite dans ses bras. Elle la berçait doucement, se dirigeant par la même occasion vers son employé.

**- House, Joy ne te demandait pas grand chose, tu aurais pu la prendre dans tes bras merde ! **Le sermonna-t-elle, sans pour autant se montrer désobligeante.  
><strong>- C'est pas à moi de porter ton sac à crottes<strong>, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde.  
><strong>- Elle veut te faire un câlin, rien de plus !<strong>

Elle appuya ses dires d'un regard convainquant, et il baissa finalement les bras, acceptant de se plier aux ordres et de soulever le paquet de couches. Il tendit les bras vers la petite, qui s'empressa de prendre place contre son torse.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit Chérie ? **Fit remarquer la Doyenne.  
><strong>- Me'chi D<strong>**otewr Howzeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !**

La jeune femme ne retint alors pas son éclat de rire. Elle trouvait la façon si adorable qu'avait sa fille de prononcer le nom de son employé ! House quand à lui, tenait l'enfant à bout de bras, tout comme si elle allait lui refiler la peste, la rage ou tout autre maladie contagieuse et mortelle. Peu importait à Joy qu'il ne la serre pas tout contre lui, le plus important à ses yeux de fillette de trois ans, c'était qu'il la porte, tout simplement. Mais, elle gigotait tellement, que son petit pied atterrit directement dans l'entrejambe du médecin. Il poussa un cri étouffé de douleur, et la reposa instantanément au sol.

**- Sale gamine intenable !**Pesta-t-il dans sa barbe de trois jours.

La jeune femme reprit l'enfant dans ses bras, amusée.

**- Ne crie pas victoire aussi rapidement Mini Démon, je t'aurais un jour, je me vengerais**, promit-il alors, toujours en rageant et la main sur son entrejambe.

Elle était peut-être jeune, mais elle avait déjà de la vigueur cette gosse ! Et elle lui avait sacrément endolori les bonbons. Elle l'avait peut-être eu sur cette manche, mais il comptait bien se venger …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puking Rolling Stones.<strong>_

Lisa était derrière son bureau, mettant à jour quelques dossiers déjà informatisés. Une petite toux se fit entendre, et aussitôt elle releva la tête et posa son regard sur le petit corps allongé sur le canapé. Elle se leva rapidement, et s'approcha du petit bout.

**- Je t'ai réveillé Honey ? **S'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'elle apposait sa main sur le front de l'enfant.

Elle n'était pas relativement fiévreuse,ce qui rassurait quelque peu la jeune femme. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre elle.

**- Bobo bidon Maman … **Gémit la petite, affichant une petite grimace de douleur.

Lisa était plutôt inquiète pour son 'bébé', embrassant distraitement son front.

**- Tu veux que Maman regarde ce que tu as ?** Lui proposa-t-elle alors en caressant sa petite joue du bout des doigts.  
><strong>- Non, veux Howzeeee ! <strong>Exigea l'enfant, le regard implorant un 'oui' de sa mère.

Ne pouvant pas résister à cette adorable petite bouille, elle mit son portable dans sa poche, et ferma la porte de son bureau derrière elle, serrant l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle rejoignit rapidement la CLINIC, et pénétra dans une des salles de consultation après avoir vérifié que celle-ci était libre. Elle se saisit ensuite de son téléphone, et composa l'un des numéros qu'elle connaissait pas cœur. Mais elle ne l'appela pas, préférant écrire un texto.

Tout juste cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette masculine, canne à la main.

**- Hey mais y a pas de call-girl malade à examiner, tu m'as menti ! **Fit-il d'un ton sérieux, bien qu'au fond de lui il avait su d'avance que ce serait faux.  
><strong>- Tu veux dire que j'aurais oser te tromper, moi ? <strong>Prétexta-t-elle, bien décidée à jouer à la petite innocente quand bien même ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle était la vérité. **Tu as du mal lire le message, et confondre ma fille avec une call-girl. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir l'examiner, ça évitera que ton déplacement ait été vain !**

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et poussa un soupir. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu mais elle l'avait bien eu ! Il attrapa alors le tabouret sur roulettes à l'aide du manche de sa canne, et s'installa dessus avant de le rapprocher de la mini patiente.

**- A ce que je sache Cuddy, lorsque que ton cul bureaucratique n'est pas en stationnement sur une chaise derrière ton bureau, tu êtes médecin, alors pourquoi tu t'es pas chargée de la diagnostiquer toi-même ?  
>- J'ai bien essayé, mais elle ne veut pas que ce soit moi. Elle ne veut que toi, vas savoir pourquoi.<strong>

Flatté d'une certaine façon, il laissa ses lèvres esquisser un maigre sourire, avant de reposer son regard sur la fillette.

**- Alors il a quoi le Mini-Démon ? Il a mal où le petit monstre ?  
>- Bobo bidon !<strong> gémit l'enfant.  
><strong>- Elle a vomi? <strong>demanda-t-il en direction de Cuddy, sa main palpant le petit ventre.  
><strong>- Du tout. Elle n'a pas échappé un seul instant à ma surveillance, et elle n'a rien régurgité.<strong>

Alors qu'il retirait tout juste ses mains de l'abdomen de Joy, celle-ci se rassit précipitamment. Il tenta de l'en empêcher mais … Elle vomit aussitôt sur son t-shirt. Il se recula promptement, tandis que la jeune mère se rapprochait de sa fille.

**- Elle a osé dégobiller sur les Rolling Stones ! Quelle honte ! **S'exclama-t-il en constatant « l'ampleur » des dégâts.  
><strong>- Mieux moi, mieux ! <strong>S'enthousiasma alors Mini-Cuddy.

Lisa ne put alors se retenir d'exploser de rire. La scène était si comique pour elle, mais tellement moins pour le médecin.

**- Alors là, on s'acharne sur moi ou quoi ? Déjà le premier microbe m'avait vomi dessus, mais maintenant c'est le deuxième petit monstre qui s'y met ! **S'exclama-t-il, visiblement dégoûté.  
><strong>- Et bien il faut croire que c'est la façon qu'ont mes filles de te remercier ! <strong>Se moqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Ainsi libérée de ce qui jusqu'à présent la gênait, Joy retrouvait peu à peu le sourire et sa joie de vivre habituelle, tout comme sa 'presque' hyperactivité.

**- Tu vas me le payer Mini-Démon**, assura l'homme, le regard rivé dans celui de la fille de la Doyenne.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alcohol drives me crazy .<br>**_La soirée battait son plein, tous les invités s'amusaient relativement bien. Certains dansaient, d'autres buvaient, et d'autres encore préféraient utiliser leurs temps pour des échanges buccaux en tout genre avec leur partenaire. Bref, une soirée tout à fait normale dans un hôpital tout à fait normal avec des invités tout à fait normaux. Assis au bar installé pour l'occasion dans le hall de l'établissement, House sirotait un énième verre de bourbon. La pouf qu'il avait amené avec lui afin de rendre jalouse Lisa était partie se mouvoir sur la piste de danse, entourée de bon nombre de donateurs quasi-séniles. Mais il n'y prêtait pas même attention, bien trop concentré sur son verre. Après tout, c'était une call-girl, il était tout à fait normal qu'on lui tourne autant autour, puisque si elle avait été embauchée, c'était sans nul doute pour sa beauté, non ?

De son côté, dans une robe bleu azur s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, Cuddy dansait sans prêter attention aux hommes qui lui tournaient autour. Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, retourner auprès de ses filles. Certes, elle les savait, elles étaient entre de bonnes mains, mais à vrai dire ici elle ne s'amusait pas vraiment. Et ses talons qui commençaient à lui faire mal aux pieds …

Ni une ni deux, elle se dirigea vers le bar, et s'assit avant de commander un verre de Martini.

**- Alors Cuddy, on vient se désaltérer ?**Fit une voix masculine qui lui était familière.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'individu, tandis qu'elle esquissait un sourire. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de lui, afin qu'une discussion entre eux soit plus pratique.

**- Ta call-girl' t'a lâché ? **Se moqua-t-elle en regardant de loin la jeune femme se faire embrasser à pleine bouche par un vieux gâteux.  
><strong>- Avoues le, tu es jalouse qu'elle attire toute l'attention sur elle et son corps de rêve<strong>, prétexta-t-il, suivi d'un clin d'œil.  
><strong>- Du tout ! Je n'ai rien à lui envier, je ne me sers pas de mon corps pour gagner ma vie moi !<br>- Rien qu'un peu ... **la taquina-t-il.

Les minutes passèrent, les verres s'enchaînèrent. Et, bien malgré elle, la Doyenne but plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Et, peu habituée à une telle quantité d'alcool absorbée en si peu de temps, la boisson eut raison d'elle, sa tête commençait à tourner. N'ayant plus tellement conscience en ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva et se mit à danser sur la piste de danse, ne repensant pas même à rebaisser sa robe qui laissait apparaître une bonne partie de ses sublimes cuisses. Le Diagnosticien se releva, et l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant hors de cette foule qui ne cessait de la reluquer.

**- On va oùùùùùùùùù ? **Fit-elle, se laissant totalement retomber dans ses bras.  
><strong>- Là où ils arrêteront de te regarder comme ça, avec des yeux qui répètent « Viens par là poupée que j'te montre mon sexe »<strong>, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans une salle de repos, heureusement libre.

Il verrouilla la porte, avant d'installer la jeune femme sur le canapé.

**- Baise moi. Tout de suite**, ordonna-t-elle.  
><strong>- T'as trop bu Cuddy, c'est hors de question. Tu serais capable de me coller un procès par la suite si je le fais.<strong>

Elle l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, l'attirant contre elle. Ses lèvres atterrirent sur les siennes, tandis que ses mains s'attelaient à défaire le bouton de son pantalon. Il eut beau résister de son mieux, il finit par baisser les armes. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, il avait envie d'elle …

Les baisers s'échangèrent à un rythme frénétique, leurs vêtements furent rapidement superflus. L'un contre l'un, ils se mouvaient doucement, se préparant à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Malgré l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgité, le tout demeurait tendre, et aucunement brusque.

Une fois l'environnement interne de Lisa propice à accueillir un visiteur, House y pénétra tout en douceur. Il entama alors de lascifs va-et-viens, pour finalement accélérer peu à peu la cadence. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme dévorait littéralement la peau de son partenaire, déposant un peu partout une nuée de baisers sauvages. Quand à lui, il mordillait sa peau hâlée, s'autorisant même à y laisser une trace bleuâtre au dessus de son sein gauche. Il caressa ensuite sa peau rougie par le suçon, accélérant peu à peu la cadence des mouvements de son bassin. Sous lui, elle tremblait, en proie à un plaisir sans limite. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser, espérant ainsi pouvoir réduire le son de ses gémissements. Mais il fallait l'avouer, la tâche était plutôt rude, le désir étant plus intense que jamais. Elle se laissait totalement allée dans ses bras, oubliant tout ce qui pouvait l'avoir préoccupé auparavant. Le bon déroulement de la soirée, ses filles qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver, c'était comme si tout cela avait quitté un instant son cerveau. La seule chose qu'elle avait en tête à cet instant, c'était House, House et encore House. Et le plaisir qu'il lui prodigué à ce moment-même.

Les mains de son amant parcouraient son corps, sa bouche partait sans cesse à la recherche de sa jumelle. Les respirations étaient saccadées, les corps se soulevaient en cadence.

Une longue heure plus tard, ils finirent par séparer leurs corps, se laissant retomber l'un à côté de l'autre. Le visage de la jeune femme pâlit alors, et elle se leva promptement avant de se pencher au dessus du lavabo présent dans la pièce, et de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. House ferma alors les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce bruit peu alléchant.

**- Cuddy, la prochaine fois, bois moi d'alcool, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne tiens pas du tout à la boisson**, insista-t-il avant d'enfiler à nouveau son boxer.

Un regard menaçant de la part de la blanche jeune femme le fit alors se raviser d'ajouter toute autre chose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again it happened.<br>**_La jeune femme passa sa main sur son visage, balayant les mèches qui chatouillaient sa peau. Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle poussa un soupir avant de poser son regard sur le lavabo où elle avait déposé un objet peu auparavant. Ses yeux se posèrent dessus, avant qu'à nouveau elle ne rejette la tête en arrière. Elle attrapa le gant posé à ses côtés, l'appliquant sur ses joues et sur son front. Une petite main frappa à la porte, rapidement suivie par une petite voix.

**- Maman, Marina est arrivée et Joy elle veut pas me rendre ma brosse ! **S'exclama Rachel, avant de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

D'un habile coup de main, Lisa balaya ce qui se trouvait sur le lavabo, faisant atterrir l'objet tout droit dans la poubelle sans que son aînée ne le remarque.

**- Tu n'as qu'à prendre la mienne, elle est posée sur la commode de la chambre**, fit-elle après s'être levée, s'apprêtant à quitter la salle d'eau.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Rachel, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle serait en retard au travail, chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas énormément. Elle finit alors de se vêtir en vitesse, câlina ses deux fille aussi vite qu'elle put, donna les derniers conseils habituels à Marina, et s'éclipsa, direction le PPTH.

Une fois sur son lieu de travail, elle se dirigea au plus vite vers son bureau, avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil une fois la porte de l'office fermée. Elle se saisit de son portable, composa un texto puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa pile de dossiers à remplir. Mais son esprit était encore préoccupé par ce qu'elle avait découvert le matin même …

Une heure et demi plus tard, alors qu'elle s'était plongée corps et âme dans le remplissage d'un dossier fort volumineux, la porte s'ouvrit, la faisant alors sursauter.

**- On m'a appelé Boss ? Y avait des embouteillages sur la file spéciale infirmes alors même en voulant se presser, impossible de venir plus tôt.**

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir, avant de lui indiquer le siège juste devant elle.

**- Il faut que je te parle. Et c'est sérieux alors cesses tes plaisanteries**, rétorqua-t-elle légèrement sèchement.

Il arqua les sourcils, mais obéit tout de même sans faire d'histoire.

**- J'ai fait un test, et il est positif**, fit-elle simplement.**  
>- Test de quoi ? <strong>S'étonna-t-il.**  
>- D'après toi idiot !<br>- Ben je sais pas moi, j'ai beau être un génie, je suis pas omniscient !**

Nouveau soupir de la part de la Doyenne.

**- De grossesse !  
><strong>**- Et... ?  
>- Positif, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ou faut te l'expliquer en détails ?<br>- Attends, t'es enceinte de moi ? Encore ?  
>- Encore oui. Foutue soirée !<br>- Hey ce soir là, je t'ai jamais forcé à boire, c'est toi qui as enchaîné les verres !  
><strong>- **Bon on va pas revenir là dessus merde ! C'est encore arrivé, un point c'est tout.**

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, rassemblant ses esprits. Décidément, la jeune femme prétendument stérile ne l'était pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de son sperme.

**- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
>- C'est trop tard pour avorter. Alors je vais le garder, peu importe que tu le veuilles ou non.<br>- Et tu vas dire quoi à tes filles ? Que comme pour Joy, c'est moi le père mais que je ne veux pas avoir à subir ce rôle ?**

Cuddy ne répondit pas, posant simplement son regard sur le médecin.

**- Tu m'énerves House**, cracha-t-elle simplement.  
><strong>- C'est pourtant à moi que tu as demandé du sperme pour avoir Joy à ce que je sache.<strong>

Sur ce point là, il n'avait pas tord.

_Flashback :  
>Lisa faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, enfonçant en même temps ses ongles dans sa peau. Rachel était couchée depuis une bonne heure, et dormait déjà plus que paisiblement. La brunette s'assit un instant sur son canapé, mais ne tarda pas à se lever à nouveau. Sa lèvre portait les marques de ses dents, preuve supplémentaire de son anxiété.<em>

_Elle poussa un soupir, au moment-même où un frappement singulier contre la porte se fit entendre. Elle se précipita dans l'entrée, et ouvrit promptement la porte, laissant apparaître son employé, canne à la main. Elle le fit entrer sans un mot, et lui indiqua le salon._

**_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Ou bien c'est un secret d'État et j'ai juste le droit de subir ? _**_Marmonna-t-il en ne cessant de fixer la jeune femme.  
><em>**_- Arrêtes deux secondes de te plaindre et tu sauras. En fait, j'ai un service à te demander … _**_Commença-t-elle maladroitement.  
><em>**_- Si il s'agit de consultations, hors de question.  
>- Tais toi, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.<br>- Garder ton mioche ? Non plus pas possible.  
>- Mais tu vas te taire et me laisser finir ou t'es décidé à me mettre sur les nerfs ?<em>**

_Elle ne lui laissa pas même l'occasion de répondre, le fusillant d'un regard plus assassin que jamais._

-**_J'aurais besoin de ton sperme_**_, lâcha-t-elle aussi naturellement que si elle lui avait demandé d'aller chercher du pain._

**_- Mon … Mon quoi ?_**_ S'étouffa-t-il._

**_- Ton sperme. Je voudrais retenter une FIV, et … J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit lorsque j'avais essayé avant d'obtenir la garde de Rachel, et que je cherchais un donneur. Tu m'avais proposé de façon subtil le tien. Alors maintenant j'ai décidé d'accepter ta proposition._**

_Il manqua de s'étouffer, limite en état de choc. Était-elle sérieuse ou bien se moquait-elle __simplement de lui ?_

**_- Tu veux me mener en bateau c'est ça ? _**_Bafouilla-t-il. _**_T'essaies de me faire une sale blague c'est ça ?  
>- Non, je suis sérieuse. J'ai besoin de ton sperme.<br>- Rachel te suffit déjà plus au bout de tout juste trois ans, c'est ça ?  
>- Je veux un deuxième enfant, c'est tout. Alors, tu acceptes ou pas ? Je ne te demanderais rien en contre-partie, je te le promets. Je m'occuperais seule de ce bébé, j'ai des revenus bien assez importants pour m'en sortir toute seule.<em>**

_Il avala difficilement sa salive,avant de hocher doucement et timidement la tête. Mais i était bien décidé à poser ses conditions._

**_- A une seule condition. Tu ne feras pas de FIV.  
>- Mais .. Tu viens de dire que …<br>- On fera ce gosse de façon naturelle._**

_Ses yeux étincelèrent alors, tandis qu'elle ne le quitta pas des yeux._

**_- C'est d'accord. J'accepte._**

_Fin du flashback._

**- Remarques, ça prouve que mon sperme est le plus fort puisque c'est le deuxième enfant qu'on aura ensemble alors que tu as longtemps cru être stérile**, ajouta-t-il, fier de lui.  
><strong>- Si ça te fait plaisir de te réjouir de trucs du genre<strong>, fit-elle simplement. **Tu m'en veux pas de le garder alors ?  
>- Non. Ça fera une preuve de plus que je suis LE plus fort.<strong>

Elle fit une boule de papier avec l'un des documents inutiles encombrant son bureau, et lui jeta dans la figure.

**- Mais cette fois, je tiens à crier sous tous les toits que tes deux derniers gosses sont les meilleurs parce qu'ils sont du grand Gregory House**, se vanta-t-il alors.  
><strong>- Attends, tu veux vraiment dire à tout le monde que tu es le père de Joy et du bébé à venir ? <strong>S'étonna la jeune mère.  
><strong>- Hum... Ouais.<strong>

Il se leva, empoigna le pommeau de sa canne, et ouvrit la porte du bureau, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur.

**- Mais n'en profites pas trop pour te vanter auprès des autres hein**, plaisanta-t-il avant de s'éclipser sitôt la porte refermée derrière lui.

Assise au fond de son fauteuil, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Endocrinologue tandis que son employé s'éloignait. Rachel avait déjà 6 ans, et Joy 3. Elle serait donc bien entourée pour cette nouvelle grossesse ! Et puis finalement, ça ne l'embêtait aucunement d'attendre un second enfant de lui, bien au contraire. Parce qu'aux vues de ce qu'il venait de dire, leur couple semblait bien reparti pour un tour ...


	3. House & his girls

_Deux publications en une journée. Allez, vous pouvez le dire, je suis tout simplement géniallissime ! D'autant plus, que je dois l'avouer, cette nouvelle série de drabbles a été écrites en une journée. Enfin, une journée entrecoupée, parce que disons qu'en même temps je faisais un tas d'autres choses, comme d'habitude. En tout cas, vous pouvez largement remercié notre chère Juicism. Parce que grâce à elle, les idées ont fusé et cette nouvelle série est née. J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à les rédiger, ils m'ont beaucoup amusé. J'espère donc qu'ils vous plairont tout autant, d'autant plus qu'une nouvelle série est déjà en préparation (dans ma tête pour le moment, mais d'ici peu à l'écrit ;) Mais je vous dirais pas de quoi elle parleraaaaaaaa :P). Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve demain pour la suite de **"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" **!  
>See ya people ;D<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>House &amp; his girls<strong>_

_**Return to basics**_

Allongée sur le canapé, la jeune femme remplissait des dossiers rapportés du travail. Devant elle, son aînée lisait un livre pour enfants, tandis que la deuxième coloriait. On toqua à la porte, faisant relever la tête de toute la petite famille. L'adulte reposa alors le document à ses côtés, et se rendit dans l'entrée, pieds nus. Elle regarda rapidement par le judas, avant d'ouvrir à son 'invité'.

**- Tu as un cas et une demande médicale à me soumettre? **Demanda-t-elle alors en lui laissant le champ libre pour pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
><strong>- Non<strong>, répondit-il simplement.

Elle referma la porte, et reposa toute son attention sur lui.

**- Pourquoi tu es là alors ?  
>- Toi.<strong>

Il s'approcha d'elle, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne se défit pas de lui, enroulant même ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, une fois leurs bouches séparées, il appuya son front contre le sien. Rapidement, des petits pas se firent entendre, et deux silhouettes enfantines débarquèrent avant de se ruer sur les deux médecins.

- **Howseeeeeeeeeeeeee ! **S'exclamèrent-elles ensemble, enserrant les jambes de celui-ci comme pour lui éviter de leur échapper.

La jeune femme lui sourit, ébouriffant les cheveux de ses filles.

**- Quel dommage, maintenant tu es coincé, elles ne te laisseront pas repartir**, pouffa la jeune femme, le dos contre le mur.  
><strong>- J'en avais pas l'intention<strong>, déclara-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et fit comprendre à Rachel et Joy de rejoindre le salon, ce qu'elles se pressèrent de faire. Il en profita donc pour enrouler ses bras autour de Cuddy, son nez chatouillant la joue de la jeune femme.

**- Cette fois-ci, hors de question que je sois juste l'homme qui a 'mis sa petite graine'. Je veux profiter de tes seins qui vont gonfler et de tes hormones en folie qui ne désireront que moi, et pas juste pour regarder ! **Assura-t-il alors. **Mais j'te préviens, ça a intérêt à être un petit gars, j'en ai marre d'être autant en sous-effectif !**

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Doyenne, tandis que ses lèvres partirent à la recherche de la bouche du Diagnosticien. Finalement, un peu plus de trois ans après leur rupture, ils allaient former une famille. Finalement, cette deuxième grossesse de lui n'était pas aussi peu bienvenue qu'ils auraient pu l'imaginer …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stand by board.<strong>_

Ce matin-là, House se réveilla seul dans le grand lit qu'il partageait à présent toutes les nuits avec sa compagne. Il promena sa main sur le drap, sentant le côté droit vide. Aucun doute, elle était déjà réveillée depuis un moment à en juger par la froideur de son côté. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un papier, dont il se saisit. Les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux laissant passer une luminosité suffisante à la lecture, il s'empressa de prendre connaissance du petit message. Tout juste lu, il laissa échapper un petit grognement.

_**« House, j'ai du amener Joy avec moi à l'hôpital le temps de régler certains dossiers comme elle était déjà debout. Tu pourras aller faire quelques courses en compagnie de Rachel s'il-te-plait ? Je saurais te remercier à mon retour, tu peux compter sur moi.  
>XOXO<br>Cuddy. »**_

Il se leva, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine, commença à préparer son café, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Rachel. Il s'arrêta devant, et poussa un soupir avant d'appuyer sur la poignée. Il resta un instant sans bouger, ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette endormi. Puis il boita jusqu'à elle, et secoua son épaule, un peu trop brusquement sans doute.

**- Humpf … **Gémit Rachel en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, sa peluche pirate posée non loin d'elle.  
><strong>- Allez debout moussaillon, on a une mission !<strong>

Encore à demi endormie, elle se mit debout et rejoignit la salle de vie à la suite du médecin, avant de prendre un bol rempli de ses céréales favorites et de s'installer à table. House prit place en face d'elle, le regard de celle-ci visé sur lui.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé comme ça ? **Fit-elle alors, toujours directe comme sa maman.  
><strong>- Ta sœur et ta mère sont parties, alors on doit faire les courses si on veut pouvoir manger à midi.<br>- Et tu écoutes Maman toi maintenant ?**

_BAM._Rachel 1 – House 0. Décidément, la fille adoptive de Cuddy avait pourtant hérité de la directivité de sa mère. Pour le plus grand malheur du médecin...

**- Et toi, depuis quand t'es devenue aussi chiante ? T'as encore rêvé du méchant caribou stupide qui veut te dévorer ? **Rétorqua-t-il avant de plonger sa cuillère dans le bol de la fillette et avaler une bouchée.

House 1 - Rachel 1. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de prendre son bol en mains pour l'éloigner de lui.

**- Depuis que tu m'as appris à l'être. Tu sais, quand tu m'as fait mentir à Maman et à la pre-school**, déclara-t-elle aussitôt.

Rachel 2 – House 1. Parfois, il en oubliait même qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Il avala donc son restant de café, avant de la fixer à nouveau.

**- Ouais ben tiens toi bien si tu veux que je continue à t'apprendre des choses du genre**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. **Sinon je dis à ta mère que tu continues à regarder Brownbeard alors que tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas.**

House 2 – Rachel 2. Il devait l'avouer, mais il aimait de plus en plus cette gosse. Certes, lorsqu'il était en couple avec Lisa quatre ans plus tôt, il avait eu du mal à se faire à sa présence. Mais à mesure que le temps avait passé, elle avait su gagné son estime, et il devenait chaque jour plus fier d'elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas si dur d'avoir une fille comme elle, une mini pirate formée par ses soins...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not big deal.<strong>_  
>Affalé sur le canapé, il regardait une énième diffusion d'un de ses programmes favoris. Cuddy était rentrée un peu plus tôt, et avait décidé de jouer un peu dans le jardin avec ses filles, laissant à l'homme le salon pour lui tout seul.<p>

Alors que Brooke était sur le point de s'offrir pleinement le temps d'une après-midi à son jardinier José, Joy débarqua à l'intérieur, et s'avança vers le canapé avant de taper sur l'épaule du médecin, qui ne sembla pas pour autant lui accorder trop d'attention, trop obnubilé par son feuilleton pour le moment.

**- Howse … **Commença-t-elle, attendant qu'il tourne la tête vers elle.

Voyant que cela ne menait à rien, elle s'intercala entre la télévision et lui.

**- Papa …**

Cette fois-ci, il s'extirpa de sa léthargie, et posa ses yeux sur la fillette. Il devait l'avouer, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à l'entendre l'appeler de la sorte. Après tout, durant trois ans, il avait vu sa fille le surnommer _**'Howse' **_et il s'y était habitué. Mais le jour où elle avait demandé à Cuddy s'il était vrai que c'était lui son père, ils s'étaient vu obligé de lui dire la vérité. Depuis ce jour, elle prenait doucement l'habitude de l'appeler _**'Papa'**_, surtout lorsqu'elle voulait à tout prix qu'il l'écoute.

**- Maman elle a dit que je devais venir te voir**, expliqua-t-elle de sa petite voix tandis que le médecin s'asseyait convenablement. **Je suis tombée et mon genou il saigne …**

Il baissa aussitôt les yeux sur la plaie, et s'empressa de prendre sa fille dans ses bras avant de la conduire dans la salle de bains. Là, il l'assit sur le bord d'un meuble, attrapa la trousse de secours et s'installa sur un tabouret, prêt à soigner le bobo.

**- Tu peux bouger correctement ton genou ? **S'inquiéta-t-il.  
><strong>- Ouip !<br>- Montre moi aussi ton autre genou, que je regarde s'il est enflé.  
>- Maman a déjà regardé et elle a dit que non, on doit juste mettre le produit qui nettoie ! <strong>Déclara-t-elle en fixant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, un sourcil froncé.

**- Ta mère est nulle comme médecin, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a envoyé vers moi pour te soigner**, prétendit-il. **Alors on écoute pas ce qu'elle a dit, et c'est moi qui regarde si c'est grave ou non !**

Joy se mit à rire, amusé par l'inquiétude naissante qui se lisait sur le visage de son père. Décidément, lui le grand médecin habitué aux cas les plus étranges et peu communs soit-il, il prenait les choses bien plus au sérieux qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

**- Mais c'est rien Maman elle a dit ! Du produit qui pique pour laver, un pansement et je pourrais jouer encore !**

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant avant de se mettre à rire. Elle avait bien raison, car une fois propre, la plaie n'était que superficielle. Que d'inquiétude pour trois fois rien ! Décidément, vivre avec deux filles et sa compagne le transformait en papa gâteau, qui l'aurait cru ! Mais il était bien décidé à ce que jamais cette information ne filtre. Non, ça resterait entre ses 'girls' comme il les surnommait parfois, et lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thunderstorm's nights<strong>_  
>La nuit était déjà bien entamée sur Princeton, plongeant la ville sous un drap de ténèbres. L'atmosphère était étouffante, et un éclair ne tarda pas à déchirer le ciel, suivi d'un vacarme assourdissant. A moitié endormi, House sentit sa compagne s'enfoncer un peu dans ses bras, tremblant un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup de tonnerre. Il le savait, elle était parfaitement réveillée.<p>

**- La Doyenne est une froussarde ! **S'empressa-t-il de s'exclamer en taquinant le bas du dos de la jeune femme.  
><strong>- C'est pas vrai … <strong>Souffla-t-elle avant de lui donner un petit coup de coude.  
><strong>- Menteuse. T'as planté tes ongles dans mon torse alors que je dormais tranquillement. LISA CUDDY A PEUR DE L'ORAGE ! <strong>Fanfaronna-t-il.  
><strong>- Faux, j'ai reçu un coup de pied du bébé, et ça m'a tellement surpris que voilà …<strong>

Il éclata de rire, avant de la tenir à quelques centimètres de lui pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

**- Cuddy, t'es enceinte de tout juste deux mois, tu ne peux pas encore le sentir. T'ES UNE FROUSSARDE, AVOUE LE !**

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Rachel suivie de Joy, qui se précipitèrent sous les couvertures, essayant de trouver une place entre leurs parents.

**- J'y crois pas. Je vis pas avec une, mais trois froussardes**, poursuivit-il alors que Joy prenait place entre ses bras et Rachel entre ceux de l'Endocrinologue.  
><strong>- Tais toi, s'il-te-plait<strong>, l'implora Cuddy en serrant son enfant tout contre elle. **Et si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, moi je dis à tout le monde que tu es un papa gâteau.**

Il plissa les yeux, et laissa échapper un grognement. Diantre,elle le tenait, il ne pouvait pas se risquer à ce qu'une telle information soit divulguée dans toute l'hôpital, il avait une réputation à tenir merde !

**- N'empêches, le prochain morbac a pas intérêt à avoir peur de l'orage, parce que trois mauviettes déjà, ça suffit ! **Ironisa-t-il avant que des dents ne mordillent le bout de son nez. **Après, y aura même plus assez de place pour moi dans mon lit !**

Mais quoi qu'il dise, il appréciait les nuits d'orage. Parce que ces nuits-là, sa nouvelle petite famille au complet se serrait contre lui, ce qu'il interprétait comme une preuve du bon choix qu'il avait fait. C'était ses 'girls' à lui ...


	4. Boys, boys, boys

_Et une nouvelle série de Drabbles, une ! Je dois reconnaître que pour celle-ci, je me suis beaucoup amusée. Et si tout va bien, vous devriez beaucoup apprécier ! En ce qui concerne d'autres séries pour ces Drabbles, je réfléchis encore. J'hésite à la stopper maintenant, ou bien à la poursuivre. Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, j'en prendrais compte ! Et je vous remercie encore pour vos soutiens, et les reviews que vous daignez bien m'accorder. Vous êtes es amours !  
>Oh et pendant que j'y pense, il faut encore remercier Juicism. Et oui, une fois de plus, une discussion entre nous m'avait donné les idées que vous retrouverez ici. Alors remerciez la,ça lui fera plaisir :D Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt ! <em>

_See ya people ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boys, boys, boys.<strong>_

_**Tomboy is on my team.**_

Allongés l'un contre l'autre dans ce lit qu'ils partageaient à nouveau depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ils profitaient du calme plat qui emplissait la villa, les fillettes au lit depuis déjà quelques heures. Le médecin promenait sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne, qui commençait déjà à s'arrondir doucement. Après tout, elle entrait dans son troisième mois, pour le plus grand plaisir de celle-ci, et celui de son compagnon même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment.

- **Quel bonheur, tes seins deviennent déjà encore plus gros ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il clairement, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. **J'ai intérêt à vite montrer qu'ils sont en ma possession, on pourrait vouloir me les piquer !**

Il se reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre, et tira la langue en retour.

**- Ne t'avises pas de marquer quoi que ce soit sur ma poitrine pendant que je dors**, menaça-t-elle bien qu'intérieurement, elle se retenait de rire.  
><strong>- Et sur ton ventre, j'ai le droit d'inscrire « Propriété privée » ?<strong>

Pour toute réponse, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais celui-là ! Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas réellement, car au fond elle était heureuse de ne plus être seule pour cette grossesse-ci. Certes, House était le géniteur de Joy, mais à l'époque elle n'avait pas voulu le forcer à assumer sa paternité, et elle lui avait promis de ne jamais le mêler à ça, qu'il serait simplement l'homme grâce à qui elle aurait accompli son rêve d'avoir un enfant biologique. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il serait présent à ses côtés au fil des mois, il subirait ses sautes d'humeur, il l'aiderait avec les filles lorsque cela deviendrait trop dur pour elle. Bref, il serait là pour elle, envers et contre tout.

**- Dis moi House … Tu préférerais avoir une fille ou un garçon ? **Demanda-t-elle alors tandis qu'elle jouait avec les doigts de son compagnon.  
><strong>- Un garçon bien sûr ! <strong>Assura-t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. **Y en a marre d'être en minorité, alors il faut un petit mec pour augmenter le quota et que ça soit moins inégale !  
>- Pauvre Chou, le mâle se sent en danger ! <strong>Se moqua-t-elle. **Alors tu m'expliques comment se fait-il que de plus en plus Joy refuse de porter des robes ou des jupes et ne veuille mettre que des vêtements de garçon ?**

Il souriait toujours, fier de lui. Après tout, en peu de temps après son retour chez les Cuddy comme petit-ami de Lisa, il avait bien vite remarqué que la plus jeune des fillettes avait bel et bien hérité de ses gênes, impossible de le nier. Et depuis, il s'était mis en tête de la 'housifier' plus encore pour s'amuser et rendre sa conjointe chèvre.

**- Alors là, c'est pas ma faute M'man ! **Prétexta-t-il en imitant une moue digne d'un enfant de tout juste huit ans. **C'est elle qui a dit qu'elle voulait être comme son merveilleux et fabuleux père !  
>- Tiens tiens, maintenant ça t'arrange qu'elle te considère comme son papa hein ! <strong>Se moqua-t-elle avant de se tourner de l'autre côté, histoire de le taquiner.  
><strong>- Blablabla, Cuddy est jalouse que son petit bébé me préfère alors maintenant elle boudeeeee ! <strong>Annonça-t-il avant de recevoir un polochon en pleine figure.

House était vraiment un gamin, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Et surtout, prêt à tout pour ranger Joy de son côté, alors qu'adviendrait-il si leur troisième était un garçon ! Elle se surprit à imaginer les deux clans à la maison, puis secoua la tête pour balayer cette image. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse monter les petits contre elle sous prétexte de vouloir la taquiner, elle saurait l'en empêcher, c'était certain.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**Baby genius.**_

Sa canne appuyée contre l'accoudoir du siège où il s'était laissé retomber, il regardait en direction de la fenêtre tout en jouant avec un élastique entre ses doigts. Il n'avait aucun doute, elle allait le tuer. Il lui avait promis d'être présent pour sa première échographie, et il était arrivé en retard d'une bonne trentaine de minutes. Certes, il avait un motif pour expliquer tout ça, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit de cet avis. Car s'endormir en salle de consultation et du coup, ne pas voir l'heure tourner, au lieu d'examiner des patients comme elle le lui avait demandé, ce n'était pas la meilleure des excuses. Heureusement que Wilson avait frappé à la porte en lui rappelant le rendez-vous de la jeune femme, sinon il aurait eu encore plus de retard. Bon au moins, il la retrouverait sitôt serait-elle sortie de la salle. Mais il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs …

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit que très peu attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Une silhouette brune prit place sur le siège à côté du médecin, mais il fixait la structure en bois séparant la salle d'attente du bureau du gynécologue/obstétricien. Il redoutait l'instant où elle sortirait, fulminante de colère. Une main se glissa sur sa cuisse, et il sursauta avant de se tourner enfin vers la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, ce qui amusa sa compagne.

**- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de passer ton écho attends là ? **S'étonna-t-il avant qu'elle ne dépose un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. **Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore plus en retard que moi ?**

Elle se mit à rire doucement, promenant sa main droite sur son ventre à peine arrondi tandis que sa main gauche attrapait les doigts du Diagnosticien.

**- Moi, en retard, jamais de la vie ! **Plaisanta-t-elle fièrement en fixant son petit-ami qui essayait de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. **C'est plutôt toi qui est en avance Greg.**

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien à rien. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, vérifiant ainsi s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'heure. Mais non, il était bien 10h30, et elle lui avait dit avoir rendez-vous à 10h !

**- Tu m'avais dit …  
>- Je sais ce que je t'ai dit House<strong>, poursuivit-elle en lui adressant un très large et sublime sourire. **Je savais que tu serais en retard, alors je t'ai menti sur l'heure de mon rendez-vous, en prétendant qu'il serait à 10h. Et j'ai envoyé Wilson te réveiller et t'envoyer ici un peu avant 10h30, pour être sûre que tu serais là quand j'arriverai.**

Il resta bouche bée, bluffé qu'elle ait pensé à tout. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis des années, n'avaient que peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre, mais de là à ce qu'elle tienne compte de toutes les éventualités, là elle le surprenait !

**- Alors du coup ton écho … **Commença-t-il.  
><strong>- N'est que dans 15 minutes<strong>, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avant de lui voler un nouveau leva les yeux, à la fois amusé et déçu d'avoir été pris si facilement dans les mailles du filet. Décidément, elle devenait plus intelligente que lui ou quoi ? Il s'empressa de se pencher au dessus de l'arrondi du ventre de la Doyenne, et le pointa du doigt.

**- Hey toi là-dedans, cesse donc de donner des idées du genre à ta mère pour me pièger, sinon je ****me venge dès que tu pointeras le bout de ton nez, tu peux me croire ! **Menaça-t-il faussement, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme et donc secouer son ventre, avant qu'il ne relève la tête vers elle. **Tu vois, ça ne peut être qu'un garçon. Il a déjà mon génie alors que ce n'est encore qu'un fœtus !**

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de fausse consternation, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il l'amusait sincèrement depuis qu'il savait pour sa grossesse, à prétendre à tout bout de champ qu'il s'agirait d'un petit garçon. Elle rigolerait bien si le moment venu, il s'avérait qu'elle attende une petite fille ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twins' bug.<strong>_

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Lisa avait passé sa première échographie, et depuis elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire chaque fois qu'elle voyait House regarder son ventre. Il faisait une de ces têtes depuis ! Tout simplement parce que, à la surprise générale, ils avaient découvert sur le moniteur qu'elle n'attendait non pas un, mais deux bébés pour sa deuxième grossesse ! Et disons que pour le Diagnosticien, la pilule avait un peu de mal à passer. Il s'habituait tout juste à ce que Joy l'appelle 'Papa', acceptait de temps à autre de passer ne serait-ce qu'une après-midi avec Rachel, et s'était fait à l'idée de vivre la seconde maternité de Cuddy avec elle, mais là, se dire que la corvée serait double, la chose était tout autre !

**- House, essuie la vaisselle au lieu de me fixer comme ça s'il-te-plaît**, fit-elle en riant tandis qu'elle frottait un plat avec l'éponge.  
><strong>- Hum ? <strong>Fit-il, tout juste sorti de son état quasi-léthargique.  
><strong>- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de me reluquer de la sorte et de reporter ton attention sur la vaisselle<strong>, répéta-t-elle avant de se reposer ce qu'elle avait en main et se retourner vers lui.

Il hocha simplement la tête, s'évertuant à essuyer correctement les plats qu'elle lui avait tendu un peu plus tôt.

**- Si j'avais su qu'attendre des jumeaux t'aurais autant coupé la chique, je l'aurais fait plus tôt ! **Poursuivit-elle, appuyée contre le comptoir et une main sur son ventre de femme enceinte de trois mois.

Il se tourna vers elle, et lui tira la langue. Elle était enfin parvenue à le faire réagir !

**- Arrête de te moquer, tu faisais pas non plus la fière quand il a montré les deux fœtus à l'écran hein ! **Se chargea-t-il de lui rappeler.  
><strong>- Certes, mais si j'avais fait la même tête que toi en l'apprenant, tu m'aurais charrié avec pour le restant de mes jours, alors laisse moi en profiter ! <strong>Se moqua-t-elle en se glissant derrière lui et en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il reposa tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et fit volte-face afin de planter son regard dans le sien.

**- Mets toi à ma place aussi ! **S'indigna-t-il faussement. **Pendant des années et des années, tu ne parvenais pas à tomber enceinte. L'arrivée de Joy tenait quasiment du miracle ! Et là, trois ans plus tard, tu retombes enceinte. Les chances que ce soit de jumeaux étaient réellement infimes !**

Elle se mit à rire doucement, et engloba son visage de ses fines mains, son front contre le sien.

**- Et pourtant, les faits sont là Honey**, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
><strong>- M'en fous, ça sera deux garçons, comme ça on sera enfin quitte ! <strong>Assura-t-il en la maintenant tout contre lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus amusée par sa réaction. Vraiment, il ne n'était pas prêt de lâcher le morceau à ce sujet, persuadé comme jamais qu'il s'agirait de deux petits gars. Elle devait bien l'avouer, il la faisait toujours rire dans ces moments-là …

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's totally unfair.<strong>_

Assis dans cette salle plongée dans le noir complet, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. La main de sa compagne dans la sienne, il redoutait quelque peu la suite des choses. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première échographie à laquelle il assistait, il en avait même réalisé de nombreuses, mais là les choses étaient différentes. Visite du cinquième mois de grossesse, ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient connaître le sexe de leurs jumeaux. C'était donc sur cet écran en noir et blanc qu'allait s'afficher ce qu'ils attendaient avec plus ou moins d'impatience.

Il serrait comme jamais le pommeau de sa canne, imprimant sur sa main gauche les marques de celui-ci. Le manipulateur avait déjà allumé l'appareil et appliqué le gel sur le ventre de la Doyenne, sous le regard jaloux du médecin, avant de commencer à faire glisser la sonde sur l'arrondi du ventre de celle-ci. Puis, lorsqu'il parvint à avoir une assez nette image, il commença à chercher toute anomalie éventuelle chez les deux fœtus, afin de s'assurer que ceux-ci étaient toujours viables et bien portants.

**- Vous désirez connaître les sexes ? **Proposa-t-il après avoir tourné la tête en direction des deux parents.  
><strong>- Oui<strong>, firent-ils d'une seule et même voix, bien que celle du médecin soit moins assurée que celle de sa compagne.

Le praticien déplaça donc l'échographe, à la recherche de l'information dont il avait besoin. Il tarda d'ailleurs un peu, ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter le nigeau de stress qui rongeait le Diagnosticien à mesure que passaient les secondes. Et enfin, il parvint à obtenir ce qu'il désirait, et stoppa l'image afin de la présenter comme preuve à sa Patronne et à son compagnon.

**- Comme vous pouvez en juger par vous même, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer Mademoiselle Cuddy, que vous attendez deux petites filles qui, si on en croit les images, se développent à merveille pour le moment ! **Annonça-t-il d'une voix clairement solennelle.

Lisa afficha aussitît un large sourire, tandis que le visage du Néphrologue pâlit rapidement. Et merde, il s'était totalement planté dans ses pronostiques. Il ne prononça d'ailleurs plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le bureau du praticien, main dans la main.

**- Tu t'étais planté du début à la fiiiiiin ! **Fanfaronna-t-elle alors qu'ils parcouraient le couloir afin de rejoindre l'ascenseur.  
><strong>- Arrête de te moquer, c'est pas marrant … <strong>Fit-il mine de pleurnicher.

Elle pressa le bouton, et la machine ne tarda pas à se stopper devant eux avant d'amorcer sa descente jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, où ils prirent place dans le bureau de la jeune femme après avoir fermé tous les stores, en quête d'un peu plus d'intimité. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, où elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et à se blottir tout contre lui. Il enroula alors son bras autour de ses épaules, et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

**- C'est injuste**, annonça-t-il en fermant les yeux. **Ça va faire cinq filles pour un mec, c'est plus que déloyal là !**

Elle éclata totalement de rire, se nichant un peu plus dans les bras de son amant.

**- Tu transformes déjà Joy en garçon manqué, alors je présume qu'une des jumelles, ou les deux, aura le droit à une 'housification', je me trompe ?** Le taquina-t-elle tandis que sa main chatouillait la joue rugueuse de son employé. **Alors ce n'est pas si déloyal que ça puisque dans tous les cas, tu risques de les former à ton exemple, même si je m'y oppose. Cesse donc de te plaindre Monsieur « Je-suis-un-Papa-poule-avec-mes-filles-mais-je-ne-veux-pas-que-ça-se-sache ».**

Rapidement, l'office se remplit de rires, le Diagnosticien s'amusait à chatouiller sa compagne qui se trémoussait sous l'assaut de ses doigts habiles qui titillaient son ventre, ses cuisses, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Et puis, après tout elle n'avait pas totalement tord, il saurait bien transformer ses filles en garçons manqués si le besoin en était, ou tout simplement en mini-clones de lui pour emmerder un peu plus encore sa Dulcinée …


End file.
